This invention relates to swimming pools and more particularly to a tool, system and method for measuring swimming pools for compliance with diving board installation requirements.
Swimming pool owners often wish to have diving boards installed for use with the pool. For safe use, the swimming pool should have certain dimensions in order to enable use of the diving board. The American National Standards Institute has published standards (ANSI-NSPI-5 (2003)) that provides recommended minimum guidelines for residential inground swimming pool design, equipment, installation, and use. The standards are also used by local governments and regulatory bodies in preparing inground swimming pool guidelines and requirements.
These standards include depth profiles that a pool should conform to in order to comply with the standards.
For installers of diving boards, it is important to ensure that a pool complies with the standards, but it can be difficult to make the required measurements.